Une dernière fois
by ckerwick
Summary: OS. Réminescence d'un passé et mélancolie d'un future. PANIK. YAOI suggéré JAN/JURI


**Une Dernière Fois.**

Le van parcoure la campagne environnante, encore endormie, à vive allure. Mon regard transperce la vitre teintée de manière absente. Plongé dans mes pensées, je suis incapable de décrire le paysage qui défile depuis un temps relativement long. Pour ma défense, l'obscurité nous enveloppe, même partiellement, livrant combat contre le soleil pour grappiller quelques heures de présence avant de se retirer.

_Une dernière fois …_

Les images de notre rencontre, à un certain concert, m'assaillent, puis de cette première fois où j'ai fait mes preuves afin d'intégrer ce groupe de jeunots. Ensuite, l'insertion progressive des nouvelles recrues, nos premiers pas en tant que groupe, nos premières collaborations, nos premiers titres. Jusqu'à ce que des producteurs découvrent nos titres et nous proposent de signer pour un major, marquant le début de notre sextette sous le nom de « Nevada Tan ». Un nouveau chapitre qui s'entamait tandis que l'on ne réalisait pas ce qui nous tombait dessus sans préavis. Rapidement complété par des enregistrements en studio sous la direction de professionnel du milieu, des interviews, des photos shoots, la finalisation d'un album, notre rejeton nommé, d'un commun accord, « Niemand hört dich » représentant formidablement bien en trois mots le message que l'on véhiculait à travers 13 morceaux, véritable hymne à notre génération. Le tableau de notre vie gagnait en couleur et en détails, s'entachant de ci, de là de points plus obscurs, afin qu'il ne perde rien de son humanité. Régulièrement la fatigue alourdissait nos traits mais notre complicité grandissante, nous permettait de tenir le coup et entretenait autant que faire se peut, notre bonne humeur. Nous vivions les évènements tous les six et cela nous rapprochait énormément des uns des autres, même s'il subsistait des affinités. Les délires partageaient notre quotidien, plus que les moments difficiles dans un premier temps.

Puis nos producteurs exigeaient toujours plus, capitalistes au possibles, n'offrant que très peu en retour … trop peu !

Je me souviens qu'à la sortie de notre premier album dans les bacs s'en était suivit quelques jours d'euphorie soulagés d'avoir achevé le travail fastidieux en studio et de franches beuveries, afin de fêter comme il se devait notre dur labeur et le début du succès. Ensuite, on entama la promotion de notre marmot, une tournée agrémentée par des rencontres avec nos fans, hystériques et effrayantes pour certaines, sympathiques et amusantes pour d'autres, la découverte d'un grand nombre de villes et de quelques pays jusque là connus seulement par le nom.

Epopée dont nous étions évidemment revenus épuisés, mais non moins heureux, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Je me rappels que le retour à la réalité fut une douce descente aux enfers que l'on ne réalisa qu'une fois le fond touché.

Les producteurs malgré nos succès dans les diverses salles locales et étrangères persistaient à nous agglutiner dans un studio où le désordre régnait en permanence, puisque nous n'avions aucun meuble à disposition, nos vêtements logeaient en permanence dans nos valises dont le contenue déborder à force de faire, défaire, chercher une chose en particulière qui par un malheureux hasard, se caché dans le fond. On ne dormait pas dans des lits mais sur des matelas, posés à même le sol, recouverts de duvets. Et les repas étaient des pique-niques quotidiens la cuisine, de petites taille, ne pouvait pas contenir une table pour six personnes. Donc par choix, parce que nous préférions manger tous ensemble, on s'installait sur le premier meuble dont l'apparence ( sans s'attarder sur les détails ) ressemblait à une table. Cela ne nous dérangeait pas dans la mesure où le qualificatif de « repas » se référait surtout à du grignotage amélioré par manque de temps et de budgets.

_Je voyage douloureusement dans un passé révolu, brisant le serment de ne s'en remémorer seulement pour ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs. La mélancolie joue de son charme et m'attire à elle._

A cette époque, nous parvenions à ne pas sombrer en nous soutenant les uns, les autres. Si l'un d'entre nous commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses aussitôt, les autres réagissaient pour désamorcer soit un excès de colère, soit paraît ce qui s'assimilait à de la dépression. Néanmoins, rafistoler de scotch un objet défectueux ne l'a jamais rendu aussi résistant qu'auparavant, cela prolonge simplement sa durée de vie, une espèce de sursis.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai faillit tout lâcher et foutre le camp. Tout passionné à ses limites, mon rêve se transformait petit à petit en véritable cauchemar. Des disputes éclataient de plus en plus fréquemment au sein du groupe. Lorsque l'on est six, apaiser un individu isolé ou deux ne demande pas beaucoup d'énergie, juste un peu de patience et de persuasion. Cependant, si une minorité parvient à se maintenir sur le navire, la situation se complexifie puisque ceux-ci ne peuvent pas diriger le navire tout en aidant les autres à remonter à bords sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent durant la manœuvre.

Le recul m'offre une vision dont j'étais dépourvu à ce moment là. Difficilement, je m'aperçois qu'à bout de nerfs et d'un caractère qui n'admet aucune concession, j'ai déclenché plusieurs guérilla avant de me renfermer conservant mon agressivité que mes nerfs usés ne retenaient plus. David et Timo représentaient les bases les plus solides, leur complicité construite depuis l'âge du bac à sable, leur conférait un soutien permanent. Jan profitait de cette « aura » car sa rencontre avec notre rappeur ( et donc David ) remontait au collège. Linke, Frank et moi nous définissions comme des pièces rapportées, ce que nos trois amis, dénonçaient comme une accusation non fondée, « Nevada-tan » avait été bâti à six. Sauf que nos vieux amis ne nous épaulaient qu'à travers nos portables et pas de vive voix !

La cassure s'opéra à cette période où l'on compris l'importance de la discussion au sein d'un groupe pour maintenir son équilibre et sa cohésion. On s'efforçait régulièrement à organiser des topos où chacun de nous exposait ce qui lui plaisait ou non, évitant ainsi d'entretenir une rancœur qui s'envenimée rapidement mélangée à la fatigue le stresse et la cohabitation permanente.

Pendant longtemps, nous étions partagés entre le désir de vivre notre rêve ( mais à quel prix ! ) et l'envie de briser le contrat qui nous liait à des profiteurs, au risque de retourner à nos vies antérieures, avec tout ce que cela engendrait : un budget restreint, plus de personnels à disposition, plus de matériels dernière génération, plus de sponsors, les enregistrement chez nous, et surtout l'abandon de notre nomination, propriété de nos producteurs. Pour ma part, je n'en démordais pas, réaliser ses rêves oui, mais certainement pas au détriment de nos principes et les gars partageaient mon avis.

Timo a tranché marquant un tournant à quatre vingt dix degrés dans nos existences et signant l'abolition du contrat avec la maison disque et nos financiers ( producteurs ). Peu de temps après, « Wegweiser », petite révolution personnelle ( plus précisément vengeance ), naissait de la plume aiguisée et acerbe de notre rappeur, apposant sur papier notre haine envers certains personnages et un monde sans scrupule dont le seul maître porte le doux nom de Dollars, n'hésitant pas à traîner impunément la condition humaine et la passion dans la boue.

Et tandis que notre carrière oscillait entre deux horizons, j'hésitais à prendre les armes au côté de mes camarades pour prouver que grâce à nos talents combinés, nous étions capables de réussir en nous débrouillant. Jan et moi, nous sommes rapprochés, j'appréciais énormément, son caractère flexible et bon vivant, apaisant et adoucissant le mien borné et pessimiste. A force d'arguments, il m'a convaincu de les accompagner dans cette nouvelle aventure, et de remonter sur les planches en adoptant le nom de leur ancien groupe « Panik » et d'en défendre les couleurs.

Toujours motivé par notre passion, mais aussi par de nouvelles ambitions, chacun de nous à ré enfourcher son instrument, son micro et sa créativité. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir obliger à réfléchir avant d'agir hâtivement, puisque d'une certaine manière ce chapitre fut encore plus sensationnel et enrichissant que le précédent. Bien que plus difficile, car le combat devint quotidien et se menait sur de multiples fronts, trouver un logement pour nous accueillir tous les six et le matériel ( instruments, informatiques, amplis, micros ), un nombre de pièces suffisant pour que l'on en aménage une en studio d'enregistrement, un technicien en son, une maison de disque pour nous fournir le tirage des albums. Et bien évidemment, l'argent nécessaire pour financer la globalité.

Dans l'espèce d'euphorie qu'engendrer ce nouveau départ, mue par une assurance dont je ne pensais pas capable, j'avouai à notre Dj mon attachement à son égard et j'en fut positivement récompensé. Depuis, nous formons un couple complémentaire qui ne s'essouffle pas, mais s'épanouit au fil du temps. J'aime partager des moments d'intimité en sa compagnie, on se comprend, sûrement parce que l'on partage le même train de vie. Auparavant quand je sortais avec mes copines, je devais sans cesse justifier ma fatigue, mes retards et mes absences. Certaines plus compréhensives que d'autres se contentaient de me pardonner, mais finissaient par se lasser ce que j'étais en mesure d'admettre, d'autres vociférer tous les quatre matins et c'est moi qui ne les supportais plus. Sans parler de celles qui ne voyaient que par ma notoriété. Maintenant, avec Jan tout cela est obsolète et chaque jour je remercie la vie de l'avoir mis en travers de mon chemin.

Une secousse oblige la tête de mon voisin à rouler sur mon épaule détournant momentanément mon esprit de sa remonter dans le temps, mon regard délaissant le paysage pour se porter sur le visage, endormie, encadré de boucles blondes. Mon sourire attendrit n'échappe pas à David qui entrevoit la scène dans la vitre opposée, il se contente de me rendre la pareille. Alors que Timo capture l'image que l'on renvoie de son portable dernier cri, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Ces types, dont je ne connaissais rien à notre première rencontre, ont, à présent, toute leur place dans mon existence et y participe quotidiennement. Tant de choses nous rattachent les uns aux autres. En ce jour, l'absence de l'un de nous flotte dans l'ambiance calfeutrée du van, cependant, il se mure dans le silence revêtant des allures de tabou, marquant encore plus durement la fin d'une coopération, de plusieurs années, aux membres soudés.

Une dislocation décidée d'un commun accord. L'âge agit sur chacun de nous, les conceptions se modifient, les ambitions évoluent et la nature de nos rêves se réajuste en fonction des moules précédents. David et Timo ne nous tiennent pas rigueur, on ne leur a pas caché et ils nous en sont reconnaissants de ne pas nous départir d'honnêteté. Eux n'abandonnent rien, ils continuent la bataille et relève le défi de s'en sortir. Et, au fond, ça nous soulage car tous nos efforts ne disparaissent pas en même temps que notre dissolution, ils survivent à travers nos deux compères.

Le soleil brille de milles éclats, réchauffant considérablement la température en cette fin de matinée. Aucun nuage ne se promène sur son étendue bleue azure. Le trajet touche à sa fin, on s'autorise une pause pour déjeuner, nos jambes engourdies protestant conte le traitement infligé, nos estomacs crient famine et Jan réclame une pose clope.

On engloutit rapidement nos menus commandés dans un fast food par faim et tenus par les impératifs d'un emploi du temps serré. On s'aère pendant que les fumeurs s'en grillent une dernière, David en retrait discute au téléphone avec David le chanteur de Destination Anywhere, le groupe qui assure la première partie.

-Jan ! Tu n'as pas l'impression que l'on t'attend ? Grogne un jeune homme aux grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux cachés par un bonnet en laine grise.

La porte arrière, de notre véhicule, grande ouverte, je suis assis, mes pieds pendants dans le vide, sur la deuxième rangée de fauteuil sur celui le plus proche de l'extérieur, mon copain calé entre mes jambes, un bras posé nonchalamment sur ma jambe en guise d'appui. Je lance un regard assassin à notre chanteur que le voyage irrite par sa longueur.

-Estime-toi heureux que j'ai quémandé aussi peu d'arrêt, réplique calmement le Dj continuant de tirer sur le filtre de sa cigarette et d'expirer la fumée sans que la cadence ne s'en trouve perturbée, attirant des sourires amusés sur les visages du batteur et du rappeur.

Le Trabendo apparaît dans notre champ de vision, nous soustrayant à tous des sourires satisfaits et une légère décharge d'adrénaline pour nous faire goûter à l'excitation mêlée d'un soupçon d'appréhension. La main de ma moitié se cale sur ma cuisse en un geste intime, mais aussi pour garder son équilibre tandis qu'il se penche pour apercevoir au mieux le paysage parisien.

Pendant que le véhicule s'engage, encouragé par les cris stridents, dans la l'allée qui nous mène aux portes de la salle parisienne, je ferme les yeux et chasse la nostalgie à grand coup de volonté, m'empêchant de réfléchir sur la finalité de chaque instant. Le véhicule se gare le plus proche possible des portes pour faciliter l'extraction et la locomotion du matériel. Les lèvres de Jan se déposent délicatement sur les miennes, pendant que Frank, installé sur le siège passager descend et nous ouvre.

-Les gars plutôt que de vous bécotez, appréciez cette … douce mélodie, houspille ironiquement Timo en rigolant des adjectifs employés pour nommer les hurlements féminins.

Je loge ma main dans la nuque de mon blondinet et exige un vrai baiser, que l'on ait forcé d'interrompre lorsque l'on perçoit le bruit de la poignée qui s'enclenche et la porte qui coulisse. Mes doigts se détachent des boucles blondes dans une dernière et légère caresse sur la peau sensible de son cou.

Les deux chanteurs photographient les fans déjà présentent en grand nombre, patientant sous un soleil de plomb. On décharge aussitôt les instruments et tout le pataquès, les prochaines heures devenant précieuses : aménager la scène et répétition des deux groupes. J'entends des filles hurler le nom de mon copain et cela titille ma jalousie, alors que lui sourit de ma réaction.

Evidemment, nous n'étalons pas notre relation au grand jour, par choix personnel. Notre intimité a été malmenée à bien des égards, donc nous voulons préserver notre couple qui ne concerne que nos proches et nous. Les fans n'ont aucun besoin de cette information pour apprécier notre musique. On ne tient pas à subir plus d'insultes que l'on en reçoit d'inconnus dont l'étroitesse d'esprit au XXIe siècle ne cessera de m'étonner et encore moins de devenir de vulgaires bêtes de foire. Les mystères ajoutent de l'attraction à une personnalité, bien que des fois la discrétion est pesante, surtout face à certaines fans entreprenantes.

Discrètement, j'observe la foule, couvert par l'obscurité du couloir sur lequel les portes s'ouvrent, pendant que Timo capture l'instant grâce à son mobile. Jan se colle contre mon dos, pose son menton sur mon épaule et étreint mes reins de ses bras.

-A quoi penses-tu ? M'interroge-t-il sa bouche idéalement positionnée au niveau de mon oreille.

-Rien, j'apprécie seulement la « douce mélodie », avoue Juri en se moquant gentiment de l'expression utilisée un peu plus tôt par son ami.

-Demande à Timo de l'enregistrer.

-Ca perdrait de sa saveur.

L'instant de gloire est éphémère, il réunit des conditions pour être pleinement ressentit comme tel. Sorti de son contexte, ce ne sont rien d'autres que des cris perçants que l'on ne peut pas qualifier d'agréables.

Protégé par la pénombre, je profite, de cette acclamation, entouré de la présence de mon double.

Ensuite, on enchaîne l'installation du matériel sur scène pour débuter les répétitions le plus rapidement possible. Le mot d'ordre de l'après-midi : efficacité, le programme doit s'accomplir vite mais bien.

Les minutes s'écoulent à la façon du sable fin à travers les doigts, fluides et limpides. Je refuse la moindre pause durant les premières heures, battant sans discontinuité sur mes diverses caisses et timbales, à l'aide de mes baguettes et de mon pied.

A sa troisième pause clope Jan m'ordonne de me reposer et me tend sa bouteille d'eau. Il dépose furtivement sa bouche contre la mienne, effleure mon dos d'une main d'un geste se voulant réconfortant et en compagnie de la majorité des membres de Destination Anywhere rejoint la cour extérieure. J'accède à sa demande sous les yeux scrutateurs de David qui s'assure que personne ne se surmène.

Installé sur le bord de la scène, je discute avec Steven un ami commun de Timo et David avec lesquels ils formaient, le groupe « Panik » de la première heure. Derrière nous s'activent les gars du second groupe.

-Juri ! Interpelle le rappeur caché par les lourds rideaux séparant la scène, des coulisses.

-Oui !

-Jan t'attend dans la loge !

Confortablement assis dans un des canapés de notre loge vétuste, je m'affale à mon tour à ses côtés. La fatigue s'impose sur ses traits et dans sa posture. Maintenant que mon rythme est cassé, je me revitaliserai bien à la lumière naturelle, si généreuse aujourd'hui, sauf que de sortir m'épuise d'avance. Je supporte mal que l'on me fixe ou que l'on me photographie sous toutes les coutures.

-Dis-moi ce qui se trame, là-dedans, entame Jan en désignant la tête du batteur en glissant ses doigts dans ces cheveux blonds, souples et fins.

-Rien, tente Juri pour dissimuler sa mélancolie poignante derrière une attitude décontractée.

-Tu mens mal, _chéri_, le taquine le Dj en usant d'un sobriquet qu'à l'accoutumé, il juge trop « hétéro », pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il se redresse afin de s'asseoir sur l'une des jambes écarter de sa moitié, ses genoux s'appuyant sur le rebord du canapé pour éviter de basculer sur son compagnon. C'est à propos de la discussion que l'on a eût l'autre soir ?

Penaud le batteur acquiesce en caressant, distraitement, l'une des cuisses de Jan.

-Le surmenage n'est pas le remède approprié avant un concert.

-Je t'aime, tu sais, confesse l'aîné en capturant de sa main libre les doigts de son partenaire, les faisant jouer, nerveusement, les uns avec les autres.

-Moi aussi, sourit le cadet attendri de l'aveu impromptu, avant de se pencher pour cueillir les lèvres de son amoureux appuyant ses avants-bras sur ces larges épaules.

La soirée entamée, les secondes deviennent minutes et celles-ci des heures. Une demi-heure avant le début de la première partie, on accepte de répondre aux questions de trois demoiselles, déjà croisées lors de présentations, représentantes des fans françaises. Interview durant laquelle mon copain révèle à qui veut l'entendre que je grince des dents en dormant ( certains esprits y verront une preuve ). Heureusement pour lui, il n'était ni à portait de ma main, ni de mon pied. Et je relativise en me remémorant nos débuts, son camouflage pour que n'apparaissent que ses deux billes bleues, et tout ce que l'on pouvait balancer comme conneries à propos de son physique que l'on sous-entendait peu flatteur, même repoussant.

Le petit temps de battement entre les deux nous permet de décompresser, Timo imite un équilibriste, sur la barre de protection qui sépare la scène du public, imposant aux fans une distance de sécurité. Tandis que derrière ma batterie, je tape un tempo au rythme de ses mouvements qu'il exagère.

_Une dernière fois … ._

La musique résonne sourdement dans la loge dans laquelle, nous nous sommes réunis. Destination Anywhere s'occupe merveilleusement bien des personnes présentent dans la salle, ils chauffent nos fans qui hurlent et sautent au rythme de la musique, donc tout roule. En attendant, on patiente tous les cinq dans la loge pour papoter et l'absence de Linke envahit et pèse silencieusement dans les esprits.

-Prés à soulever une dernière fois la foule ?

On échange des œillades avant de sourire et de répondre chacun notre tour au rappeur enthousiaste, chassant les fantômes à coup de bonne humeur communicative.

-Plus que jamais, commence Jan ponctuant son affirmation d'un clin d'œil.

-Comme toujours, poursuit Juri en soulevant l'une de ses baguettes, avec lesquels il battait un tempo imaginaire.

-Bien sûr, ajoute simplement Franky en complétant par le signe de la victoire, l'index et le majeur levés.

On discute de deux, trois arrangements puis le sujet rapidement clos, on bifurque sur un second nettement léger, que l'on maîtrise tout aussi bien. On met Timo au défi de sauter trois fois dans la foule, ce que David ne cautionne pas. Notre auteur, même s'il n'est pas épais pèse son poids et il craint pour celles qui se verront contraintes de le réceptionner.

-David, ma mère est absente, ne te fait pas un devoir de la remplacer, grimace Timo qui affectionne particulièrement ces contacts avec la marée humaine qui le transporte au gré de ses mains.

-Un jour, tu en écraseras une.

-Elles n'ont que l'apparence de jeunes filles frêles, soutien Frank que l'idée séduit tout autant. Si, elles en ont marres, elles ne le rattrapent pas et il comprendra le message, rigole-t-il à sa remarque en imaginant la chute, tandis que le compositeur pâlit.

Assis prés du petit rigolo, je lui taloche le crâne protégé par son bonnet. De vrais gosses, quoi que si l'on y réfléchie correctement, on est pire, les vidéos, réalisées par nos soins, en attestent. Néanmoins, cela doit avoir son charme car les courts métrages se trimballent sur le net et le nombre de fans ne chutent pas.

_Une dernière fois …_

A notre tour, on se saisit du relais, après quelques petits aménagements nécessaires, l'excitation s'empare de nous, l'adrénaline s'injectant dans nos pensées pour brouiller celles d'aucune utilité pour la soirée et sublimer les restantes, pour ensuite se diffuser dans le reste de notre corps. Nous profitons de chaque instant goûtant au plaisir délectable à souhait de se produire devant un public plein d'énergie, qui participe volontiers aux délires de Timo et infatigable, il nous accompagne d'une chanson à l'autre.

Ce soir, on m'autorise des solos que j'exécute avec beaucoup de plaisirs, je me défoule et déploie tout mon talent dans ce que je fais de mieux pour impressionner ceux qui sont présents pour nous voir, mais aussi ma moitié qui m'observent de ses platines. Les sensations sont tellement grisantes que l'on prie pour que le moment s'éternise simplement pour ressentir le bien être que cela procure.

Ensuite, on assiste à une prestation de Jan vs David que le premier remporte haut la main sous les cris approbateurs de la salle, j'hésite encore entre m'en satisfaire ou maudire toutes ces filles qui l'adorent. Surtout la « Dj's groupie » que Timo n'a pas manqué de repérer sur la marche menant à la fosse. Evidemment fier comme un pan le principal intéressé rigole, pendant que, caché derrières mes caisses et timbales, personne n'aperçoit la lueur assassine de mon regard.

Timo alterne aisément, jeu de scène et morceaux parvenant à garder la foule motivée. Le gamin compte deux sauts à son actif, au second David suit la progression de son pote de bac à sable avec de gros yeux pour lui signifier d'y aller doucement, en réponse un bout de langue sort de la bouche du rappeur.

La décision que jouer à la suite « Wegweiser » et « Ein neuer Tag » avait été préalablement réfléchit car ces deux compos représentent des passages assez intenses tant positivement que négativement pour le groupe. On savait que pour tout le monde le moment serait chargé en émotion alors pour éviter de plomber l'ambiance, on les a collé à la suite. Et effectivement, sur scène le souvenir s'attardent sur chacun de nous se reflétant dans notre jeu pour certain et dans la voix pour d'autres.

Puis, la fin inexorable s'entrevoit, je repousse au loin cette constations dans ma tête. Jan et moi, nous éclipsons dans les coulisses, nos deux compères interprétants quelques chansons en duo dont « Néonazi » en compagnie de Steven, écrite à leur début. Frank se charge d'enfermer les images dans la boîte.

Dégoulinant de sueur, j'accepte la serviette que mon blond me tend. Je m'adosse contre la cloison profitant de cette pause offerte pour réguler ma respiration, cependant, Jan pas en accord avec cet avis, dépose ses mains sur mes hanches dont l'une légèrement sous mon t-shirt humide.

-J'ai des groupies ! Croit-il bon de rappeler à son aîné en déposant des baiser dans son cou.

-Tant mieux.

-Je préférai ton regard jaloux, sourit malicieusement le cadet en mordillant la peau à portée de ses dents.

On échange un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de s'embrasser, se réappropriant partiellement le corps et les pensées de l'autre, « Bevor du gehst » en musique d'ambiance.

Mais la représentation n'est pas encore terminée. Nous réintégrons nos places pour la dernière ligne droite. Celle au bout de laquelle nos carrières dans Panik s'achèvent et où nos chemins se modifie, il perd son unité et se divise en plusieurs sentiers différents afin que chacun de nous emprunte celui qui lui est destiné, seul ou à deux.

Je jette toute mon énergie dans le morceau final marquant d'un point tout aussi final, de ce pan de ma vie. Je n'oublierai jamais, la chance que l'on m'a octroyé la première fois que l'on a signé pour la major, la chance d'appartenir au monde musical et d'évoluer parmi des professionnels, de ne vivre que de ma passion. J'ai sans doute vécu certains des plus beaux moments de ma vie dans ce groupe et aussi mes plus amères déceptions, au fur et à mesure de notre progression et de nos découvertes, cependant, aucune place pour le regret. J'ai profité de tout ce dont, il était humainement possible de profiter.

Un peu plus tard dans la salle déserte dont seul notre présence trouble sa tranquillité, à l'abri des regards, on s'étreint, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Ce soir, Franky, Jan et moi donnions notre dernier concert sous le nom Panik. On n'échange très peu de paroles, seulement, des banalités. Il est des choses qui ne s'exprime pas mais se vivent simplement. D'un accord silencieux, nous rejoignons les autres, mes doigts mêlés à celui qui représente un futur sûr, une bouée au milieu d'une mer déchaînée.

Toutes nos affaires rangées, nous sortons et avisons le nombre de fans encore présentes à cette heure tardive. Hélas, on ne peut plus s'attarder, mon s'installe dans le van fatigué par une longue et éprouvante journée.

_L'image de la porte coulissante devant mes yeux m'apparaît comme le rideau qui s'abat à la fin du spectacle Nous disparaissons à la vue de ceux et celles qui nous soutiennent, fidèlement, pour certains depuis plusieurs années._

_Une dernière fois …_

***oOo***

OS sans prétention, dédié à une jeune fille à l'imagination épanouit et sans fin ;).

Et pour tous ceux et celles qui n'ont pas pu assister au dernier concert du groupe allemand " Panik " sous leur ancienne formation. Et pour tous ceux et celles présents mais pour qui les coulisses n'étaient pas accessibles.


End file.
